


Radiodust Oneshots

by GunsNMedicalFlowers



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor and Angel are near the same height in this, Alastor has a deer tail, Alastor is a sweetheart to Angel but won't admit it, Alastor isn't sex repulsed, Angel is a sucker for Alastor and will admit it, Angst, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Sick Character, Tags May Change, Valentino is a dick and I don't want to acknowledge his existence, but i might, but i try, i'm bad at angst, may be smut, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-01-30 06:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunsNMedicalFlowers/pseuds/GunsNMedicalFlowers
Summary: Just some Radiodust oneshots. Some will be cute, some angsty, and maybe one or two smutty ones*. Updates will most likely not be consistent and most of these are written at 3 AM so I apologize if this isn't well written.* Asexual characters can still have sex and enjoy it.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 1095





	1. One Sick Deer Demon

There are very few times Angel wished he was dead... again. And this was one of those times. The infamous and oh-so-dangerous Radio Demon, Alastor, was currently laying in his bed, sick. And you know who the lucky demon that gets to look after him is? You guessed it: Angel Dust.

Currently, the arachnid was sitting on the edge Alastor's bed, right beside him and trying his best to not throw the bowl of soup he was trying to get Alastor to eat into said demons face. The damned deer was refusing to eat it, claiming that he wasn't hungry (it was clearly a lie; Alastor was always hungry). Of course, Angel called bullshit, but that didn't make the other budge.

"Stop bein' stubborn and just eat the damn soup!" He huffed in annoyance, taking a spoonful and shoving it into Alastor's face.

"No, I already told you. I'm not hu-" the words were interrupted with a horrible cough. It sounded painful, and the harsh crackle of static that followed it didn't make it sound any better. It made Angel cringe. 

"C'mon, Smiles. Ya sound awful. The soup may make you feel better." He frowned, though he was clearly annoyed.

Alastor eyed the spoon for a moment before sighing. He weakly lifted his head from the headboard and leaned forward until he was close enough to open his mouth and place the spoon inside. He pulled back once he was sure that no soup would be left on the spoon, glaring at Angel as if to say "there, I did it, now fuck off."

That glare, however, quickly disappeared as soon as he began to process the flavor of the meat chunks in the soup. You see, Alastor had assumed the chunks of meat to be chicken, so you can imagine his surprise when he tasted venison. Soon enough the bowl of soup was in his hands, eating it as quickly as possible while still savoring the flavor.

Once done he set the bowl on his nightstand and turned to Angel. "It was, uh... quite delicious. Thank you." His usual smile softened, pink dusting his cheeks in embarrassment.

"You're welcome, Mr. "I'm not hungry,"" Angel teased with a giggle. Alastor glared at the other once again, but he was forced the shut his eyes and suck in a harsh breath as another fit of coughs escaped him. Each cough sounded all the more violent, and radio static accompanied each noise, growing louder every time. 

Angel felt the urge to reach over and pat the Deer Demon's back in comfort, but he quickly shut the thought down due to the high possibility of his arm being ripped off by the action. So, he just looked at him in pity. 

The mighty Radio Demon looked so fragile right now. And after the previous coughing fit, he had noticed that Alastor's smile had fallen. The sight was unsettling. It sent a shiver down his spine and visibly made him twitch. 

"Jeez, what happened to ya, Al? How'd ya get this sick?" Angel muttered, mostly to himself. Alastor seemed to have heard him, though, as he looked up at the other in acknowledgment.

No words came out of Alastor's mouth. He just shrugged and groaned in discomfort. The demon wouldn't admit it, but he was miserable and he felt weak. He hated it. It made him feel powerless, which also made him feel angry. He knew plenty of demons would love to kill him; if not for a status boost and nothing else. And if it got out that he was in this state people may come to hunt him down, and he wasn't all too sure that he could stop them.

Alastor was drawn from his thoughts when he felt the bed shift. His head shot up and he noticed that Angel had stood up. "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I dunno. You seem tired so I was gonna leave ya be. Y'know, go and do my own thing," Angel responded. A smirk appeared on his lips suddenly, and it made Alastor feel uneasy. "Why, ya want me to stay and keep you company~?" he purred.

The deer's eye twitched in annoyance. This spider couldn't go one minute without flirting with him, could he? Despite the annoyance, Alastor couldn't help but give a small smile. 

"You aren't wrong about me being tired. And... I wouldn't..." Alastor trailed off, debating on whether or not he should finish that statement.

"You wouldn't what?" Angel questioned, curious about what the other was going to say.

"I... I wouldn't entirely mind you staying to keep me company. I'm bored, and to be quite honest I feel horrible. I'd like something to distract me from my illness and since I am, for once, not in the mood to read, I was hoping you'd stay."

This caught Angel off guard completely. He kinda froze in his spot and let out a small "O-Oh," in response. He coughed.

"W-Wait, lemme get this straight. You want me, someone you clearly find annoying and most likely hate, to keep you, Alastor, arguably the most powerful demon in all of hell besides Lucifer, company? I'm not sure if I should feel like prey or privileged."

"You should feel both, just to be safe," Alastor joked, though it was sometimes hard to tell when he was joking or not. 

"Uhm... Okay?" Angel laughed awkwardly.

"I'm kidding, my dear. Come join me in my bed. I don't bite," Alastor laughed out.

The spider nodded slowly, blushing at the "my dear." Normally it was just "darling" or "dear." He didn't think too much on it, though. Angel knew that the other demon in the room thought of him as nothing more than a nuisance. Nonetheless, he walked to the other side of the bed and entered the bed, crawling underneath the blankets.

He hesitantly sank into it, making sure to keep his distance from the demon. If not because of fear, it was because he didn't wish to get sick. When Alastor made no sign of attacking him, he relaxed and rest his head on a pillow.

Alastor turned to face him fully, his signature smile returning as he stared on. "You can get closer to me, you know."

Angel blushed at the invitation. Correct him if he's wrong, but he swore that the statement was said as if Alastor wanted him to get closer. The reason why, he did not know. However, against his better judgment, he wiggled closer to the deer.

He suddenly felt a pair of hands on his waist, which pulled him in even closer with little effort. Now he was face-to-face with Alastor, who's smile was wider than normal. Angel blushed deeper.

He could feel his heart start to pick up speed and pound harder. "A-Al, why'd ya pull me so close?" he squeaked out.

"I'm cold," was the answer. 

"N-No, you're not! I can feel your body heat from here, you fuckin overheating radio!" 

Alastor couldn't help but snicker at the nickname. Ignoring any further protests, he pulled Angel even closer. He then planted a gentle kiss on the other's forehead before nuzzling into his neck.

"Shhh, I'm tired. Just let me do what I wanna do," the Radio Demon murmured. Angel nodded slowly, shocked by the kiss. Soon enough, he heard faint snores followed by quiet static.

Angel relaxed, sighing and bringing one hand up to run through Alastor's hair until he, too, had fallen asleep, their arms wrapped around each other. He just hoped he didn't find himself sick in the upcoming days.


	2. Tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The temperatures are dropping and the holidays are just around the corner. What other time is as perfect as this to hook up two demons?
> 
> This is a rewrite, so if you read the old version of this, don't worry. Not much changed. Just removed a few bits I didn't like.

Ah, yes. Winter. Every demons favorite time of the year down in Hell. Where everything was cold and frigid. The frigid temperatures were just another form of   
torture for demons, according to Lucifer himself. 

The 'season' started before Angel died, but he knew that it appeared just a few years before he arrived. He knew this because he was talking to Alastor about random things one fine evening and somehow the conversation of winter was brought up. Alastor had told him that when it first arrived people had many mixed feelings. Some panicked cause it was Hell, and it was freezing over. Other's thought it was a decent change to the normal scorching hot temperatures, which everyone had grown used to, but still, change is exciting.

The radio demon also explained that the demons brought Christmas to Hell only a couple years after winter appeared. It would be the second Christmas by the time Angel would have died and experienced it, by the way. Either way, whether a demon was against or all for the winter season, no one could deny how cold it was. You couldn't go out without heavy layering unless you wanted to get severe frostbite.

Angel spent most of the season indoors. He didn't like how cold it got. He couldn't wear his usual attire and it made him uncomfortable, to say the least. The last time he was forced outside for more than 3 hours he felt so overdressed that he walked around the hotel (and thank God for it's heating system) with boxers and nothing else. Alastor didn't get a kick out of that. At all.

Anywho, back to the present... 

Angel Dust was decorating the walls of the hotel with christmas decorations ranging from wreaths, decorative signs, strings of lights lining the hallways to give it a colorful glow, you name it. While he was doing that, Charlie and Vaggie were decorating the main Christmas Tree in the lobby while Niffty baked cookies for guests, Alastor worked on putting together a christmas music playlist, and Husk polished glasses and decorated his bar to fit the Holly Jolly theme.

There were only a few more weeks until Christmas and despite being ahead on decorating, Charlie and Alastor rushed everyone and everything. Their reasoning? "If we get the decorating done quicker, we can have some time to relax and enjoy the holidays!" Well, Charlie's reason was more about spending time with family (if you had any) and friends.

For example, when the decorating is done Charlie and Vaggie are going to give their presents to everyone and then leave to visit Lucifer and his wife, Lillith. Of course, Vaggie had her concerns about leaving Alastor and Angel alone at the hotel (more so about Alastor and him "plotting to destroy everything we've worked for"), but both demons had reassured her everything would be fine and to enjoy Christmas with zero worries. Thankfully, Vaggie had agreed to, at least, try her best to enjoy Christmas with her girlfriend and her family without ruining it with her worries about the hotel. Charlie had been thankful, and seemed relieved her partner was willing to try.

Before long, and certainly faster than expected, decorating was finished. The hotel looked like a Christmas Tree as a whole. But it looked good. The decorations and lights were perfectly balanced with everything else in the hotel, and Alastor had actually, genuinely praised everyone who helped on the work. He even praised Angel, much to his surprise. It made him bubble with pride. 

Eventually, just a couple days before Christmas Eve, they had all agreed to gather around in the "Employee's Only" lounge and pass around presents. They had all been placed underneath their own little Christmas Tree, and it made everyone (besides Charlie, of course) tingle with memories from when they were alive, good or bad. 

No one said a word as Charlie picked up the first present. She read the name tag:

"To: Husk

From: Charlie~"

The princess hummed out her name with a giggle before carefully handing it to the winged cat. The wrapping paper around the box had the word "FRAGILE" written on it on every side. Husker didn't expect it to be as heavy as it was, either, so he nearly dropped it when he first took it from the girl.

He didn't, though, and quickly recovered. He eyed the box suspiciously before undoing the wrapping paper and reading the now exposed words. Slowly, a smile appeared on his lips. Charlie had gotten him a new 12+ pc Champagne glass set. 

"Uh, thanks," Husker mumbled, loud enough to be heard. He tried to hide the gratefulness in his voice but he couldn't. It was a simple set of champagne glasses, but no one has ever really bought him anything special like that before. It was usually half-assed gifts. There was never any thought put into it. But this... Charlie had remembered how he was complaining about not having proper champagne glasses and had gotten him just that. 

"Of course! You're hard working and you deserve it!" Charlie gleamed. It made everyone else in the room smile (besides Alastor; he was always smiling). 

She grabbed another box and read the name tag on that one as well:

"To: Charlie

From: Vaggie"

She read it as more of a question after she recognized her name. She looked at Vaggie with a curious look before opening it.

It was a medium-sized box with a brand name on it. She opened it, and immediately gasped when she saw it. It was a sparkly gold and white dress.

"Oh my gosh, you remembered!" Charlie hugged the dress close to her chest. Vaggie stood up and nodded.

"How could I forgot? You were basically drooling over it when you first saw it in the window of that one shop," she indirectly explained to the curious and confused faces of the others. She walked over to Charlie and kissed her cheek. 

Slowly but surely, the gifts under the tree became less and less as they were passed out and opened. It was quick, but in the end everyone managed to summon that "redeeming emotion," as Charlie likes to call it, of gratefulness.

Anyway, now that gifts were over, they all went their separate ways to their rooms. Angel Dust, to say the least, was pretty satisfied with his gifts, and he was looking forward to wearing the dress a certain deer had gotten him to test it's comfortablility. It would be a lie if the spider didn't say he was flustered at the gift, but he did really like it. And he liked it even more because of who had bought it. 

You see, Angel had a crush on Alastor. He would admit it if asked, too. He was a helpless high school girl when it came to the other. He found the amount of dominance and power radiating off of Alastor near intoxicating, and the way he demanded respect was just so... hot.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, Angel place his gifts gently at the foot of his bed to put away later. He told himself that he had to go downstairs to say goodbye to Vaggie and Charlie (mostly Charlie). So, he did just that. He made his way out of his room, through the hallways of his floor, and down the stairs to the main floor. 

He headed towards the lobby, where he near immediately saw the two women he was looking for and Alastor. They were talking about something, but he was too far away to hear. He kept walking, and eventually he got into earshot distance. Now he could hear them talking about how long Vaggie and Charlie would be gone and what main things had to be done while they were gone. They halted the conversation when they saw Angel drawing nearer, but continued it after acknowledging his presence.

They listed things that needed to be done for a few minutes more before finally ending the conversation. Now everyone, including Angel, had started to walk towards the door. When they reached it, Alastor and Angel faced Charlie and Vaggie and vice versa. 

"Well, I guess we'll see you next year?" Charlie asked with a joking tone. They'd be gone until a couple days after the new year, for context.

"Yes, indeed. We shall see you next year," Alastor agreed, his normal, creepy smile curving into a pleasant one. Angel nodded in agreement. They finished up their farewells before Alastor opened the doors for the two women and bid them farewell.

However, right before Alastor went to shut both doors, Charlie whipped around and shouted for both of them to "Look up!" to which both male demons looked up in confusion. 

Confusion soon turned into a mixture of emotions as they spotted a mistletoe directly above their heads.

"That wasn't there before..." Angel mumbled to himself. He felt his cheeks heat up, and he knew his fur was most likely a light shade of pink. He looked at Alastor, who looked back at him with an unreadable expression.

"Uhm, we don't have t-" Angel began, before quickly being hushed.

"My dearest, Angel, do you ever be quiet?" Alastor questioned. However, the other wasn't given a chance to respond before he felt lips on his.

The feeling made Angel gasp and freeze up a bit. Eventually, he processed the situation and kissed back without another moment's hesitation. He leaned in more, tilting his head and pressing their lips together with a bit of force. Alastor didn't make any motion to stop him, so Angel decided to get even more cocky (as always) and lick his bottom lip. And that was when the kiss broke.

They kept their eyes close for a second longer before finally opening them and staring into each other's eyes. They were both visibly red, and both had goofy smiles on their faces, though Alastor was trying his best to hide it.

In the near distance, you could hear Charlie shout "Merry Christmas!" Neither demons payed her any mind. Instead, the hotel doors slammed shut and the rest of the night was history.


	3. Fluffy Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor is overworked and Angel has a headache

Pain. That was really all Angel felt. He groaned in misery and stumbled about the hotel, looking for his deer boyfriend. He needed to complain. 

He entered the lobby, where Alastor normally was during the day. He was a doorman and he played a huge part in the hotel's finances. Sure, Charlie was the princess, but that didn't mean she got a lot of money from her parents to fund this project. 

Anywho, Angel was growing more and more irritated by the absence of his lover. He cried out in frustration, which gained the attention of a few patrons hanging out in the lounge, Vaggie, and Husker, forever and always polishing glasses (mainly to avoid any tasks from Charlie).

"What's your deal?" Husker called out in question. Not that he cared, but he didn't want to listen to Angel's weeping so he thought it best to find out what was wrong and try to fix it.

Angel turned towards Husker and glared at him, putting a finger to his lips aggressively to tell the other to be quiet. Despite turning all his frustration towards the cat, he still wandered over to the bar and plopped himself on an empty bar stool.

"I can't find Al..." Angel groaned out as if it were the end of the world just because Alastor wasn't present.

"Have you checked his room?" The cat asked in a "duh" tone, already knowing the answer to the question was a "no."

And just like Husker had assumed, the spider shook his head side to side.

"Well, I'd check there. Probably locked up there doin' paperwork and getting himself stressed out. And you seem to be doing no better," Husker grumbled, looking the other up and down from behind the counter. "Might do you two some good to destress together."

Despite the piercing headache he had right now, Angel couldn't help but laugh at the unintentional (or perhaps intentional, but knowing Husker it was probably unintentional) sexual innuendo.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Husker nearly shouted in disgust, knowing exactly what the laugh meant.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks... I'll go and see if he's in his room," Angel hummed before standing up. He had stood up too quickly, though, and pain shot through his head like a bullet. Trying his best to ignore it, he continued on and climbed up the stairs.

He'd use the elevator, but it didn't seem up to code in terms of safety. He did not need broken bones if the elevator failed on top of a headache. No, thank you.

Eventually, Angel had reached the red door that stood out from the rest. This wasn't Alastor's home, but he liked to have room here for convenience and to remind everyone who is funding the hotel and to make sure to stay in check. Alastor wouldn't admit it, but Angel knew that he held some care for the hotel and it's employees. 

He raised a hand to knock on the door, but before he could hit the wood there was already a tired sounding "Come in" from the other side.

Angel opened the door and stepped in. Walking in he heard the door close behind him, and it made him jump and let out a small yelp.

Alastor turned his head from the papers he was hunched over to look at his significant other. "That scared you, darling? My apologies."

"No, no... Just wasn't expecting it. I've got a headache," Angel admitted.

"Oh... Well, if you'd like to lay on my bed and take a rest you may. I'll try my best to be quiet," Alastor hummed out with a softer smile than normal.

"Yeah, I'd like a rest," Angel confirmed with a yawn. "But... I would feel better if you joined me~" he cooed, trying to get Alastor into bed with him to snuggle.

"I have work to do," the deer explained, turning back to the documents.

"You can do that later. C'mon and snuggle with me."

"But this is importa-"

Only few dared to interrupt the Radio Demon, especially with such a demanding tone. But here Angel was, crossing both sets of arms and glaring his boyfriend down. "Snuggle. You look stressed, I gotta headache. Let's go."

Alastor let out a chuckle before standing from his chair and turning towards Angel. "You're lucky I love you," he smiled, his red eyes flickering once or twice.

The other didn't seem to feel threatened, though. He simply just gave a little laugh and shrugged. "Lucky me, I guess."

He plopped onto the bed and put all four of his hands out and made a grabby motion with them. He also added a small pout for extra effect.

With a heavy sigh and a 'tsk,' Alastor finally gave in and got into the bed as well. He sat up against the headboard, using conveniently placed pillows support him. Angel waited until the other was comfy before dragging himself towards him.

He rest his head on Alastor's thigh, which made him look down in confusion. "What are you doing?"

"Using your thigh as a pillow, what does it look like?" The spider huffed, burying himself into said thigh. 

"But that can't be very comfortable, my dear," Alastor protested.

"Oh, hush. It's comfy enough so don't try and get me to move." Angel shot back.

The air was filled with a few moments of silence before the deer hummed. "Alright, then. I suppose my thigh can be your pillow for right now," he said as he began to run his hands through Angels hair, who sighed in content.

He already felt as if his headache was better. It wasn't pounding as much. They stayed in that position for a while, Alastor eventually using some sort of powers or whatever to get himself a book while his spider boyfriend fell asleep on his lap. 

Alastor looked down at Angel, admiring him and his adorableness for a few moments before looking over at his desk with paperwork. He sighed quietly, setting the book down and deciding to finish the work later before getting into a more comfortable position and joining hit lover in sleep.


	4. Oh... Okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel Dust decides to confess his feelings. Thing's don't turn out quite as planned.
> 
> This one is angsty, and Charlastor is hinted at.

Today was the day. The day that Angel Dust was going to confess his feelings to Alastor. He was nervous beyond belief, and had a gut feeling that he would be rejected. After all, the Radio demon had been nothing but hostile towards him.

He sucked in a breath and stood from one of the many seats that were in the lounge. He walked into the center of the lobby and scanned around for the deer. Not seeing him, he made his way over to Husker's bar.

"What do you want?" The cat asked upon noticing the spider's determined walk. He didn't trust whatever the other was up to, that was for sure.

"Have you seen Alastor anywhere? I need to talk to 'im," Angel asked, still looking around the room in case he walked in.

"He went out shopping or something. Said somethin about food running low," Husker said in such a tone it sounded as if he thought Alastor was lying about the grocery shopping. After all, the hotel wasn't the biggest hit, so what was the point in buying a ton of food? Sure, Alastor funding it helped, but you could still count the people who stayed at the hotel on one hand.

Angel huffed and was about to turn around and walk off, but his plans were quickly changed when the doors to the hotel swung open and the faint buzz of static filled the air. His eyes nearly lit up like a Christmas tree, thankful that Alastor had come back now. He wasn't sure if he could keep up this courage to confess.

"Alastor!" Angel called out, resisting the urge to run up to him and hug him. He didn't wish to die yet - again. Instead, he simply walked forward until he was about 5 feet away from Alastor.

"Oh, hello, Angel," The deer greeted, slight annoyance in his tone.

"Uhm... Hey, after you put that stuff away," He gestured towards the bags Alastor was carrying," can I talk to you? In private? It's important."

He could see the other ponder the question for a few seconds. "Hmm... Yes. But try anything and you will regret it." Alastor smiled a creepy smile, trying to strike some fear in Angel. It sort of worked.

"Wouldn't imagine it, babe," Angel cooed out, watching Alastor as he left for the kitchen. 

And that was when the doubt hit his stomach. It made his normally cocky facial expression turn into one of worry.

What if Alastor didn't like him back? What if he laughed in his face? What if he never wanted to speak to him again? All these questions and more roamed around his head. It made his skin itch with anxiety.

He sighed heavily and sat back down at the bar. He didn't order anything. He couldn't. He didn't want any alcohol in his system until after he confessed. Whether that alcohol be celebratory or out of heartbreak would be decided afterwards.

About twenty minutes later, he heard his name being called by the all too familiar staticky voice. Turning his head towards the Radio demon with a little too much excitement, he hopped off the bar stool and scurried over. 

Alastor turned around and started walking, and Angel got the feeling he should be following, so he did. He was lead through the first floor of the hotel until he was lead through a door and into the outside. 

They were now in the courtyard. Nothing fancy, sure, but it did have a pretty garden that Charlie added in. Eventually, they stopped. Angel looked around and saw that they were in the very center of the garden. His heart skipped a beat. Why had Alastor chosen this place, arguably the prettiest place in the hotel, to talk?

"Why here?" Angel ended up asking.

"It was the quietest place I could think of," was the response. "Now... What did you need to talk about?"

"Oh... Well... Uhm," Angel stuttered. He was suddenly hit with a large wave of shyness. He didn't know why he was shy. After all, he was the one who requested to talk to Alastor. Alone, even.

He cleared his throat and shoved all fears and doubts out of his mind when he saw the expecting look of the deer. "W-Well, you see... I wanted to speak to you alone because I..." Angel took a deep breath," I wanted to tell you that I really like you and I was wondering if you'd like to go out some time?" 

He spoke quickly, and his voice was in a higher pitch than usual. Still, Alastor seemed to hear everything he said. Angel quickly prepared himself for a laugh, or to be hit. Something. Instead, he just got a hum of pity.

"Well, Angel. While I appreciate you confessing your feelings for me, I'm afraid I do not return them," Alastor said. He sounded like he had chosen those words carefully, as if to avoid hurting Angel too much.

"W-What?" Angel whispered, tears now forming and threatening to fall. He saw Alastor open his mouth to repeat what he had said, but the spider quickly hushed him by bringing up a hand.

"I heard you," Angel choked. He took a deep, shaky breath before speaking again. "Is- Is there someone else?"

"Uhm... I suppose you could say that, yes," Alastor answered. The deer held his hands behind his back and looked anywhere besides the spider in front of him. He felt awkward and simply just wanted to leave.

Angel bit back another choked sob. "May I ask who?" He was hurt, to say the least. He also felt jealous. Someone else had the Radio demon's heart and he didn't like that. 

"No one important, dear. Now, if you'll excuse me I have other businesses to attend to. I hope this conversation doesn't hinder your progress or this hotel's reputation," Alastor excused himself before quickly walking past Angel and back into the hotel.

This left Angel alone. He let out one, single sob before wiping the tears from his eyes and walking back inside. He then headed towards the bar, not paying attention to his surroundings nor caring.

When he was in the bar stool he slammed his hand down on the counter and demanded a bottle of the strongest alcohol Husker had. The cat jumped, but wasted no time in grabbing a bottle of rum that Angel didn't care enough about to try and see what type it was.

When the glass was placed in front of him, he grabbed it and downed it. He set it back on the counter and asked for more, a but calmer this time. Husker poured more into the glass and the spider repeated his previous actions.

Sooner than later, Angel was drunk. That didn't stop him from demanding more alcohol, though. 

"Jeez, what's got you like this?" the cat asked, the tiniest hint of concern in his words.

"Issues that are none of ya business. Now stop askin' me questions and pour me anotha glass," Angel grumbled. Normally he wasn't this irritated when drunk. In fact, alcohol just upped his flirting game. This time, however, he looked like he was about to have a breakdown and kill a demon.

Husker 'tsk'ed and poured him yet another glass. "Alright, but that's it. You need to go to bed."

"Oh, shut it," Angel hissed. He finished the glass and slammed it on the counter before turning his body around on the stool. 

He was about to stand up and leave, but he was stopped when he saw Alastor talking to Charlie. His blood boiled in jealousy. He focused his eyes just enough to study the two. They were laughing and talking as if they were very close friends. Alastor was leaning towards Charlie and had his arms around her shoulders as they talked. That was when it hit him.

Alastor liked Charlie.

How had he not noticed before? It was so obvious! Alastor was right next to Charlie every chance he got, acted a little more than hostile towards Vaggie, showered the girl in compliments, always called her pet names... The signs were all there! Angel felt incredibly stupid. And even worse, he felt shattered.

Angel nearly cried right then and there. He already had been crying, but the tears were silent and he was obviously fighting them. But this. This felt like he was stabbed harder than he was back in the garden.

Turning back to Husker, he shot one of his hands forward and made a quick grabby motion.

"I'm gonna need the entire damm bottle."


	5. Anniversary Dinner Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor go out to eat
> 
> This one is an extra long one. I'm also tired, so sorry for any mistakes whether it be ooc, grammatical, or otherwise. Enjoy!

Angel and Alastor had been 'dating' for a while now, and today was, or would be, their one year anniversary. While they weren't exactly 'official' yet, the two seemed to have accepted how everyone in the hotel staff refers to them as a couple. And with that acceptance was the mutual agreement to have anniversaries, doing their best to do something for each one. They both were avoiding each other that day, seemingly in a silent agreement to avoid one another until later.

Alastor was thankful for this. He had quite the date planned. He was running around all day. First he had visited Angel's sister, Molly, and had a nice conversation with her about what kinds of restaurants Angel liked. After, he ran around Hell trying to find the most decent (decent is high quality in Hell) restaurant he could find, making sure to get into their kitchen and review their food (being an overlord comes in super handy) before finally deciding to book a reservation there. 

The restaurant he chose was also a theatre that had nightly shows, so that was a plus. He had looked into the shows for tonight and had discovered that a rather popular face was going to be singing that night. Her name was Mizzie. Alastor had heard her at other places holding shows. He thought she was quite good. She had a captivating voice and she was quite the beauty. 

Humming as he walked the city, he decided that he should keep an eye out for anything he may think is worthy of Angel in the windows of shops. Eventually something had caught his eye, and he stopped in he tracks and turned his head to look at the small thing on display. 

It was a ring. One of value, Alastor could tell. You usually don't see something like that in Hell, and the Radio demon was certainly intrigued by it. He wondered how it was acquired, mainly. He looked over every tiny detail, studying the clean cuts of the gems placed all around the ring and the diamond in the middle of it. 

His smile curved up a bit more than normal, and it also seemed a tad bit more genuine. A little excited, perhaps. One of his ears twitched in thought before he turned on his heel and marched into the store as if he owned the place. 

The building was rather empty, save for two employees. One was behind the counter and the other was restocking some empty shelves. Alastor looked at each of them, making his way to the demon at the counter as he did so.

The demon looked up from his phone, a smile forming on his lips as he began to open his mouth. However, before his greeting could even begin properly, he gasped and nearly dropped the device still in his hands when he recognized who was in his shop. He coughed and quickly tried to compose himself, the smile returning to his face almost immediately.

"A-Ah! Alastor, what a pleasure to h-have you in my- My, er, shop! Heh," the demon gulped, not-so-subtly trying to stop his legs from trembling. He looked to be a lesser demon, and Alastor found the fear in his eyes quite amusing.

He gave a soft chuckle, the crackle of static that accompanied the sound nearly overpowering it and making it go unnoticed. "Why, hello, sir! I was walking by and I happened to see something I am quite interested in purchasing!"

The demon seemed to light up at that. "Ah, yes, alright! And what would that be?" he beamed, the fear almost completely leaving his eyes. Almost. 

Alastor watched him come out from behind the counter with an amused expression. He let out a hum, turning around and leading the demon to the window. He brought up a hand and gestured to the ring.

"Ah, the ring?" The demon asked.

"Yes, the ring," Alastor confirmed.

Without another word, the other left for a few moments, coming back with a black and red box and a glove on one hand. He grabbed the ring with the gloved hand, taking it out of it's red, velvety cushion, and gently placing it inside of the ring box.

Alastor watched him do so, his smile growing a bit more warm when the demon handed the box over to him. He looked down at the box and nearly laughed. After all, this lesser demon had just handed him, an overlord, an object of value before he even payed for it. The amount of ignorant trust with the gesture was humorous. Nonetheless, despite the opportunity to walk away with out spending a cent, he followed the demon back to the register. 

"And how much will this be?" Alastor asked, tilting his head ever so slightly. 

"900 coins," was the response. 

"Hm. Expensive. Must be good material," the deer said while reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out a card. He handed it to the other, who scanned it and wasted no time in handing it back.

Alastor then left the store and made his way back to the hotel. It was getting late, and when he checked his watch he saw that there were only two short hours before him and Angel had to be at the resturant.

———————————

It had been another 45 minutes before Alastor had arrived at the hotel and hunted down Angel Dust, who had been in his room nearly all day, according to Charlie. And when he had knocked on the spider's door and announced his presence he was met with a shout of surprise and "Don't come in!!"

Then another 15 minutes passed before Angel stepped out of the room. Alastor was still waiting at the door, just next to it and leaning against a wall. When he recognized that the door had been opened he pushed himself off the wall and smiled wide yet genuinely.

"Pleasure to see you, dear," Alastor greeted.

"You too, sugar cakes," Angel greeted back, a tired smile on his face. He looked happy to see the deer, though. "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary," Alastor echoed, stepping forward and taking one of Angel's top hands, spinning him once before pulling him to his chest and holding him close.

Angel giggled and kissed his cheek. "So what's the plan for tonight, babe? Snuggle? Movie night? I gotta present for ya, too," he hummed.

"Actually, I thought I might take you out," Alastor revealed.

The arachnid gasped, pulling back from their embrace just enough to make proper eye contact. "Really!?" He asked, sounding like a kid on Christmas.

"Yes, really," He chuckled. "In fact, our reservation is scheduled a little less than an hour from now."

Angel did a little happy dance in his arms before giggling with glee and burying himself into Alastor's chest. 

"Oh, that sounds wonderful! You're the best!" 

This received a warm laugh from the deer. "Only the best for you, Angel dearest."

———————————

The time had come and both Alastor and Angel arrived at the restaurant doors, arms linked together and both men looking quite ravishing. They had both dressed up in their best clothing.

Angel was wearing a sparkly light pink dress that went to his knees, a slit in the dress coming all the way from the bottom to his thigh on the right side, a pair of white heels, and some jewelry including earrings, a necklace, and some bracelets. He was also wearing his favorite blonde wig.

Alastor was dressed up in his usual red dress shirt, except instead of his red tailcoat he was wearing a black vest over the shirt, black dress pants and shoes, and his hair was pulled back in a ponytail. According to Angel, he looked like a "true strawberry daddy."

Alastor pulled Angel a bit closer to his side as they walked through the doors, his smile becoming a little smaller than normal, just so that he doesn't scare everyone off.

They walked to the podium and told the lady there their names, to which she quickly looked through the book of names and reservations until she saw theirs and led them inside. She took them to a table a few tables away from the stage, per Alastor's request.

"Oh, they have a stage? Is there going to be a performance?" Angel asked, taking a seat in the chair Alastor had pulled out for him.

"Indeed. In fact, the one performing is one of my favorite singers. She's quite the star," Alastor explained as he took the other seat. 

Just moments later, a waiter walked over and handed them two menus. However, Alastor held his hand up in denial when he was offered one.

"I already know what I'm going to have, darling. Just focus on the pretty little thing right there," the deer pointed to Angel, who blushed at the words.

The waiter nodded slowly and pulled the menu back, leaving. Meanwhile, Angel opened his menu and looked through it. Alastor watched as his mouth fell more and more open by each passing second.

"Holy shit, Al, this place is expensive!" he whisper-yelled. The Radio demon only laughed in response. 

About an hour passed and the food had been ordered and eaten. There had been a few singers on stage, but they were just there to create background noise for guests. No, the real show was about to begin shortly, and a certain deer found himself a bit impatient. The ring box sitting in his pants pocket felt heavy with anticipation.

"So, what do you think of this place so far?" Alastor asked.

"Oh, it's amazing. Expensive, but amazing. It's so fancy and I love the decoration," the arachnid responded, taking time to look around the large dining room and study the decorations on the walls. He seemed to notice the giant chandelier in the middle of the ceiling and gawked. 

He then looked at the other things in the room, like the empty space in the middle of the room in front of the stage that was used for dancing when it was slow dance night (which happened to be that night, much to Alastor's convenience. It helped set the mood for something he had planned).

"Haha, yes, this place is rather fancy. The fanciest in Hell, actually. Highest rating, too." 

Angel was going to respond with some awestruck question, but he was interrupted when the lights in the room dimmed and a spotlight turned on, shining on the stage. There was the quick sound of radio feedback before a voice sounded throughout the room.

"Welcome, ladies, gentlemen, demons in general, to the Beau et Chic! We hope you're having a wonderful night tonight, and if you are, we're here to make it better!" There was a short pause as the spotlight moved from the floor of the stage to the closed curtains. "Please give a warm welcome to one of Hell's finest performers, Mizzie Pinze!" 

When the name was called, the curtains began to open. They revealed a feminine figure, one that was tall and curvy. When she stepped fully into the light the room broke out into quite cheers and one or two catcalls. She was a mouse demon, but a cute one, and she was wearing a red cocktail dress and had her brown hair draped over her shoulder. 

She walked to the front of the stage to the microphone, taking her hands and bringing them up to gently caress the equipment. Mizzie hummed into the mic, scanning the audience.

"How are we all doin' tonight, hm?" She asked. She had an accent to her. British, perhaps? Her response was a lot of whoops and hollers. She giggled before continuing.

"Well, tonight I thought I'd sing a little somethin' special for you all," Mizzie purred into the microphone before the beginning of a song started to play. She swayed her hips to the melody before beginning to sing her tune:

"I know that the bridges that I've burned  
Along the way~  
Have left me with these walls and these scars  
That won't go away~" 

She sang gently, yet her voice was strong and each word was sang and pronounced beautifully. It was no wonder why she was such a big hit. The song continued on and people started to fill the floor, holding hands and slow dancing.

"And opening up has always been the hardest thing  
Until you came~"

Alastor stood up from his chair and held a hand out to Angel. The spider took it and he was led to the dance floor. The deer took his top right hand in his own, letting the other hand rest on his waist. Angel, meanwhile, settled his other three hands on Alastor's shoulder and waist.

"So lay there beside me, just hold me and don't let go~  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known~  
And I just can't take my eyes off you~  
And I just can't take my eyes off you~"

The two demons held each other close, spinning slowly together while swaying to the tune. Alastor had a smile on his face, one Angel has only seen not even a handful of times. It was small, yet more than real and it was clear that he was happy. Angel shared the same smile, not being able to hold it back. 

"I love when you tell me that I'm pretty  
When I just wake up~  
And I love how you tease me when I'm moody  
But it's never too much~"

Their foreheads were pressed together now, smiling like two idiots in love and not having a care in the world what others saw or thought. The music was slow and so was the speed of time, it seemed. It was like a movie.

"I'm falling fast, but the truth is I'm not scared at all~  
You climbed my walls~  
So lay here beside me, just hold me and don't let go~"

Alastor was now humming the tune under his breath, staring into Angel's eyes. The spider stared back, a childish sparkle of happiness in them.

"This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known~  
And I just can't take my eyes off you~  
And I just can't take my eyes off you~  
Off you~   
Off you~"

As if the song were speaking to them personally, they didn't take their eyes off each other for a single second. And they still clung to each other as if their lives depended on it.

"So lay there beside me, just hold me and don't let go~  
This feelin' I'm feelin' is somethin' I've never known~  
And I just can't take my eyes off you~  
And I just can't take my eyes off you~"

The song soon came to a close and couple pulled apart. Reluctantly, so did the spider and deer. Alastor bowed politely, taking one of the many hands and kissing it gently as Angel did a little curtsey of his own.

When they both stood Alastor saw the opportunity to pull out the ring he had bought. He slowly got down on one knee and held the box up and opened it. Angel was surprised, and showed it by gasping and covering his mouth.

The Radio demon cleared his throat and began,"Angel, my dearest Angel, this past year has been amazing. I can't lie by saying when I first met you I thought you were annoying and obnoxious, but then I actually talked to you. And I think I fell almost immediately. And while I'm not one for marriage, I would like to take this ring and ask if you'd like to make it official: Would you be my boyfriend?" 

Angel took a moment to answer, but it was mainly because he was at a loss for words. After stuttering for a good few seconds he nodded his head and shouted a "Yes!" 

Alastor laughed quietly and stood up, taking the ring and placing it on Angel's top left ring finger while the little audience they had gained clapped. 

Mizzie had also began clapping softly, smiling down at the new couple before looking back up at everyone. "Well, well, everyone! Since you enjoyed my last performance so much I suppose I can stick around and sing a few more," she giggled as people cheered her on.

And with that a new song began. Alastor spent the next few hours dancing with Angel to both slow and more upbeat songs.  
Soon enough, it was closing time for the restaurant, and demons of all kinds went home for the night. However, Alastor's night was not over just yet as he had assumed. For when they got back to the hotel, Angel had a little surprise of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone knows French, the restaurant's name literally means Beautiful and Fancy cause I'm that lazy haha
> 
> Anyway, this is a 2-parter, and next chapter is gonna be smut. So stay tuned for that :)


	6. Alastor's Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor finally gets to know what Angel's present is.
> 
> Sequal to "Anniversary Dinner Date"

After a night of fun, the newly official couple went back to the Hazbin Hotel. While heading to the Hotel, Angel went on and on about the surprise he had gotten Alastor, saying how much he thought the deer would love it and how he had gone through hell and back trying to get it. It intrigued Alastor. Enough so that his mind was listing off the many, many things it could be in impatience.

So there he was, sitting patiently on Angel's bed while the spider was in his room's bathroom getting dressed. He wondered what was so surprising about an article of clothing. His questions were quickly answered, however, when he turned his head towards the opening door that soon enough revealed something that made his throat go dry.

There Angel was, leaning on the hand clutching the door's handle, dresses in red lingerie and stockings to match coming up most of his thigh. The Radio demon flushed, gulping. 

He made no movement as Angel stalked towards him, carefully crawling into his lap. He laughed nervously.

"A-Angel, dear-"

He was hushed by Angel bring a finger to his lips, which made his smile twitch a bit.

"Do you like your present?" the spider purred, leaning forward and nuzzling into Alastor's neck.

The deer shivered and could only nod as the other straightened back up, only to come back down and press their lips together in a kiss.

Alastor wasted no time in kissing back, a hum of static surrounding them. His antlers grew ever so slightly as Angel's hands began to wander his body. Eventually, his top arms rested on Alastor's shoulders while his bottom pair rest right above his tail, which twitched with his ears in anticipation.

The kiss had gotten more heated, both demons now in some sort of mood. Alastor had even flipped them so that he was on top, the spider being pressed into his matress. Alastor then shoved his tongue between Angel's lips, the spider gasping in surprise. 

He quickly recovered, though, and kissed back. They fought for dominance, but Angel was feeling generous so he gave up and let Alastor win. Not that he would win anyway, but...

The static around them grew a bit louder as Alastor found himself getting more and more 'excited,' a visible buldge beginning to form in his pants. It didn't help that Angel's hands had begun to unbutton his vest and dress shirt, taking them off without a moment's hesitation. 

The deer took this as a sign to raise one hand and snap his fingers, which locked the room's door just in case and late night lurkers decided they needed Angel Dust. 

He pulled back from this kiss, his eyes opening as he bit the other's lower lip while he pulled away. They were glowing faintly, and there was this dark look in them while his smile curved up in both an exciting and slightly scary way, at least that's what Angel thought.

"Heaven's, Al, you're so hot~" Angel whispered under his breath, looking the deer up and down. Alastor did the same, noticing that they were both hard now. He couldn't but swallow a groan and bite his cheek.

Alastor then bent down and began to suck and nip at Angel's neck, quickly finding his sweet spot. Now, this wasn't the first time they've done this, and normally Alastor didn't rush into this with such greed as he was now, but there was something about this time. Perhaps it was because they were a couple now. Either way, neither of them payed any mind to the eagerness they both showed.

Angel let out a moan when the sweet spot was found and abused. He could feel Alastor's smirk before feeling teeth puncture his skin. He silently gasped, letting out a whimper as the deer's tongue lapped up the blood that seeped out.

Decided that he was a bit too overdressed, even though he was half naked by this point, Alastor raised his hand and snapped once more. Only this time, instead of locking an innocent door, the rest of his clothing disappeared. He let out a groan when the air hit his cock.

Angel seemed to perk up at the sound, looking down as best he could and mo noticing that they were now both naked. He squirmed a bit underneath Alastor, who gasped as he felt hands touching him in places not normally touched. He pushed up on his elbows and looked down and his partner.

"Al, can I touch you? Please?" Angel asked, looking up at the other with pleading eyes.

Alastor nodded slowly. He quickly sucked in a breath when he felt a hand on his dick, though he tried to make it unnoticeable. 

Key word: tried.

Angel took the noise as a sign to continue, and he quickly did just that. He put his hand to work, twisting and turning his hand in ways he knew Alastor liked it. Or, in other words, he worked his hand in ways he knew would make Alastor tremble. And that was exactly what the deer was doing. It was obvious that he was biting cheek hard enough to make it bleed in order to hold back his noises of pleasure.

The spider only took this as a challenge. Taking advantage of Alastor's trembling, he flipped them. Now Angel was on top, and though it got him a hiss of static as complaint, the radio demon didn't protest. He worked his way down his partners body, making sure to take his time while still jacking Alastor off.

His other three hands traveled Alastor's body, his lips leaving a trail of kisses all the way down to his crotch, where he then kissed all the way up his shaft. That was the action that got him a verbal response. Alastor let out a quiet moan, quickly muffling it by holding a hand to his mouth.

Angel just smirked, kissing the tip before slipping his tongue out and licking around it. He could feel the way the other shivered at that. He hummed in satisfaction as he began to suck at the tip, slowly making his way down until he was basically deepthroating him.

Alastor was damn near coming undone, and the spider could tell. He could tell by the way noises slipped through his hand, how he could feel his hair being gripped the the other hand, and how Alastor was very subtly bucking his hips into Angel's mouth.

Angel swirled his tongue around the skin inside of his mouth while one of his hands played with Alastor's balls. This continued on for a bit until he could hear the static in the air become louder and more distorted, which signaled that Alastor was close to climax. He pulled his mouth off of him and stopped touching him, which made the deer make a loud irritated and disgruntled noise.

"Why'd you stop?" Alastor grunted, glaring at Angel, who had gotten off the bed.

"Oh, calm down, babe. I'm just gettin' something~" Angel hummed in response, opening one of his bedside drawers and hunting through it. He then gave a quiet "Aha!" before holding his hand up, revealing a body of lube. 

Alastor stared at the bottle, saying nothing as Angel popped the lid open and poured some into his hand. The spider then got back onto the bed, straddling Alastor's hips while he took his hand and spread the lube all over the other's cock.

Alastor hissed at the sudden cold liquid, closing his eyes as he cringed. A few short moments later he felt pressure on his tip, which made him open his eyes. He didn't keep them open much longer, closing them again when he felt warmth wrap around his length. Dear lord, it had been so long since the last time they did this. A few months, at least.

Alastor's hands shot for Angel's hips as he began to ride him. He had sat up, pulling the spider's upper body against his own. Soon enough, the room's air was filled with hot breaths and lewd noises, with the occasional dirty talk, of course. Though, Angel was doing most of that.

"God, fuck, Al, you're so... Fuuck~" Angel moaned into the deer's shoulder, all four of his hands on Alastor's back, their claws digging into his skin. Their movements had gotten a bit rough and fast, not that either were complaining. Alastor was currently digging his teeth into Angel's shoulder, drawing blood and lapping it up with his tongue.

The spider could feel the teeth in his shoulder dig deeper and he quietly hissed. He could hear the static become louder and distorted once again and he couldn't help but give a small smile. 

"Angel, I'm..." he gave a deep groan before continuing,"I'm close~" And that was all the warning Angel had before he felt warm liquid being shot inside of him.

That feeling alone was enough to make him reach his own climax. He cried out Alastor's name, his back arching. Alastor held him close while they both came down from their high, and when they did they fell back on the matress. 

Alastor pulled out of Angel's ass, the deer quickly catching his breath and getting up. He disappeared for a minute or two before coming back with a cloth and cleaning the both of the. up. He then threw the cloth in the air and waved it into the void, climbing back into Angel's bed. They both got under the sheets and cuddled, not bothering to get changed. 

"So, didya like your present?" Angel asked, repeated the question from earlier.

"Yes," Alastor answered.

"Good..." Angel mumbled, burying his face in the crook of Alastor's neck. "Mmm... I love ya, Al."

Alastor smiled warmly, closing his eyes and pulling the other closer. "I love you, Angel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my lord, I am so sorry for this. I tried, but I'm not the best at writing smut. I hope this was good enough to satisfy you all--
> 
> Anyway, happy Thanksgiving to those who celebrate it. :)


	7. Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to "Oh... Okay" where Alastor gets his own taste of rejection. Thankfully, he was let down gently
> 
> Requested by Jekyll123

It had been a few years since Angel Dust had confessed to and been turned by Alastor. It had it's affects on the spider. Everyone had noticed. He stayed in his room often, sometimes days at a time. He had relapsed into drinking, which had Charlie mad and concerned about but after he blew up on her one fine evening when she asked one too many questions she had learned to just leave him be with it. She eventually found out what happened, though.

Surprisingly, Husk was soft on Angel. He had offered him extra drinks and someone to rant to. In fact, the two had grown a bond. One could even say they were friends, though Husk would deny it on the spot. 

Eventually, Angel had gotten over Alastor. With the help of Charlie's therapy sessions and Cherri's pep talks of how "Bambi is a bitch and doesn't deserve you're charms!" That had gotten at least a chuckle out of him.

Now, it had been 3 years since Angel had confessed and gotten his heart broken, no matter how gentle. And now it was Alastor's turn to fall for the spider. 

Somewhere along the lines, and he isn't quite sure when, he found himself wanting the arachnid's attention. He had long since accepted the fact that Charlie and Vaggie would remain a couple (mostly realizing it after they got married last year). And after coping with that heartbreak, which he played off to himself and others as a "minor inconvenience," he was fine for a while. His own, usual, creepy self.

Until one day, where he was talking to Angel Dust and found that he actually enjoyed the other's company. At first he though it was simply because he was bored, but after a while he realized that he genuinely found the other fun to be around. He then found himself trying to talk to Angel more and more, trying to find things out about him, like where he likes to eat, or shop, or about his family. 

He found out quite a few things, like how his sisters name is Molly, and how his mother wound up in heaven while his brother, sister, and father ended up here. However, despite talking to him almost every day and being around him pretty much all the time, he still found himself wanting more.

Soon, he figured out just exactly what he wanted. He figured it out when he saw someone, presumably one of Angel's past clients (maybe a regular), look at the spider in such a way it made his blood boil. The demon had looked at Angel with want, but there was something underneath: adoration. Care. Alastor could tell that the demon had a crush on Angel, one that went deeper than lust. And that's when he realized that he wanted Angel to look at him that way.

The same look the demon gave the pornstar. And Alastor knew for a fact that that's the way he looked at Angel when the other wasn't looking back. With care and love. 

He'd told Husk about these feelings. He often did that. The cat was rude and a cheater when it came to gambling and card games, yes, but he knew how to keep a secret, no matter how silly. He was trustworthy when it came to them. 

And when he told Husk about these feelings, he told him what they meant and the best way to deal with them. And one of those ways were to confess them. Now, Alastor had thought he already did that. He had told the bartender about them, after all. But that wasn't what he had meant, as it turns out. After a brief explanation the radio host found out that he had to tell Angel Dust these feelings.

And so here he was, a few days later, talking to Angel like he usually does. It was a casual conversation. They were talking about anything and everything they wanted to. It was a lot easier to talk to him, too, ever since Angel had stopped using so many sexual innuendos around the deer. 

However, this soon wasn't going to be a normal conversation. Because when Angel had stopped his sentence, Alastor cleared his throat to gain his attention.

"Angel, dear?" he hummed.

"Yeah, Al?"

"May I tell you something?" 

"Sure, what is it?" Angel cocked his head to the side, one eyebrow raised in curiosity.

"Uhm..." Alastor found himself stumbling for words. A newfound shyness washed over him. He had gone into this so confident, too. He held back a laugh, feeling an odd sense of deja vu.

"Al?" the spider asked expectantly.

The deer perked up, his ears twitching in alert. His cheeks turned the faintest shade of pink, embarrassed that he couldn't find the words. He had always known what to say, no matter the situation. He didn't know why it was so hard to say "I have feelings for you"! It was quite frustrating, actually.

"Angel, dear. I would like to inform you that I... I have... I- uhm," Alastor stuttered. Angel seemed concerned. He knew that stuttering was out of character for the Radio demon.

"Hey, if you don't wanna tell me right now, ya don't have to. You can tell me later," Angel was about to walk away before Alastor stood up straight, shaking his head.

"No, no, I want to tell you now. Otherwise I may not be able to tell you later." Alastor cleared his throat. "I was going to say that I... I think that I may have developed feelings for you" 

His smile fell into a soft one, a hopeful one. He hoped that Angel hadn't moved on just yet, though that dreadful feeling in his gut told him otherwise. And it looked like it was right, coming from the look Angel was giving him.

Shock, mixed with a bit of pity.

"Oh, Alastor... I'm really sorry. I've... I've moved on." Angel said carefully, his voice gentle. He could feel his heart twist. It twisted even more when he saw the way Alastor's lips quivered, as if they were fighting to keep up the smile.

After a moment of silence, Alastor's smile widened to normal. His eyes flashed to dials for a brief second before a nearly silent laugh track played in the background.

"Well, that's quite alright, dear! I was assuming it was too late anyways. I'm sorry I troubled you!" Alastor said, his voice now void of emotion and back to normal. He turned on his heel and walk away, waving a goodbye with his microphone staff in hand.

"Too late..." The Radio demon repeated to himself once he found himself alone in the comfort of his radio tower. His smile fell, his lips now curved down in a small frown as a single tear trailed down his cheek.


	8. Defeated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel and Alastor have a date night. Valentino, however, has other plans.
> 
> TW/CW for abuse, slight gore, and character death

Angel Dust was having a pretty good day. He had woken up in the arms of his lover, Alastor, and was even promised a dinner date later that night. He was looking forward to it. In fact, he had even cleared his schedule for the day to prepare for the date. 

They didn't do dates often, as Alastor didn't care for public relationships. Angel got it. He did. He didn't mind it, either.  
He had his own reasons for keeping them secret. They both agreed it would be easier. Especially with Alastor being an overlord and people knowing they were in a relationship could put him in danger. He personally knew a few people who would enjoy bringing Alastor down (his boss included), and almost none of them would hesitate in using Angel Dust to do just that.

So it was for both of their safety and reputation that their relationship is kept under wraps as best they could. Besides, it made the times they did go out in public together all the more special. 

Angel was wandering the streets lined with different shops in Pentagram City with his best friend, Cherri Bomb. He had asked her to help him find an outfit, as he felt that Alastor had seen all of his outfits. He wanted something that stood out. Something that would woo the deer demon. 

Cherri suddenly stopped, holding an arm out in front of the spider to halt him as well. He looked down at her in confusion as she turned towards a shop. She pointed in the window and he followed her gaze, confusion disappearing and being replaced with awe. 

She was pointing at a dress. Not any dress, no. A gorgeous, burgundy dress that was displayed for his certain demon type. One that Angel felt himself nearly drooling over. He gripped Cherri's wrist and dragged her inside before rushing over to the dressed up mannequin.

"Cherri, look! Oh, it's beautiful!" Angel gasped, circling the display.

"Sure is, Angie," Cherri agreed with a soft smile. She enjoyed seeing the spider happy.

Angel smiled as well, taking in as much detail as possible. He tapped his finger on his chin a couple times before carefully taking the dress of the display and hurrying into a dressing room.

The display had said not to touch, but this is Hell, who cares abour policy? He sure didn't. And he didn't even think about it as he undressed before putting the dress on.

He looked in the mirror and did a few spins, feeling like a princess. He did one last spin before studying himself, determining whether or not he thought it was worthy enough of Alastor's presence.

The dress had a V-neck that was large enough to let most of his chest fluff be exposed, but not enough that it was indecent, and the sleeves were spaghetti straps. The fabric hugged his figure, exageratting his curves just enough to make him feel and look his best. It fanned out at the bottom, dragging behind him a bit. 

He smirked and winked at himself in the mirror, striking a few poses. He was cut off by a "How's it fit?" from the other side of the door.

He hummed quietly, opening the door and swinging it open gently yet dramatically, fainting into Cherri's arms. She reacted just in time to catch him.

"Oh, my dear sugartits, I think I may be falling... for myself!" Angel sighed and draped an arm over his eyes before standing up and laughing. Cherri laughed with him.

"It looks great on you!" She complimented.

"Of course it does. Everything looks great on me~" Angel purred, placing his lower pair of arms on his hips and swaying them with sass.

"Ya gonna buy it?"

"Hell yeah! I just hope he likes it as much as I do," Angel said. Cherri shook her head gently. Of course. Angel was always one to go seeking approval from everyone due to being afraid of making independent decisions. But she loved him for him, insecurities and all.

"Oh, he'll be swooning over you. Bambi doesn't stand a chance!" 

Angel laughed at her nickname for Alastor. He went back into the changing room and put on the clothes he arrived in. He gently took the dress and draped it over an arm, making sure it didn't touch the ground, before stepping out and leading Cherri to the checkout.

He payed for the dress and a pair of earrings he spotted on the counter display. Then, he and Cherri left the store and began walking down the street.

"We're goin' to my house, right?" Cherri asked.

"Yep. Don't want Al seein' the surprise before it's ready," Angel confirmed. He saw Cherri nod subtly from the corner of his eye.

Somewhere along their walk he had began to hum. It was a random tune that he had made up in his head. Nothing special. But he did find it catchy, so he tried memorizing the tune in his head. He was cut off by the sound of tires screeching to a halt next to them. 

Before he could turn his head to see what exactly the sound came from, he felt a pair of hands snatch him and yank him back. He didn't even notice that the shopping bag had been flung from his hands.

He heard Cherri shout for him, but her voice was cut off by a door slamming. His breath hitched and he looked around, panicked. He didn't relax when he recognized a couple of Valentino's henchmen in the back of the vehicle with him. 

Angel was now sure that he was in one of Val's limos and that he was being taken to him right now. He wondered what he possibly could've done to piss Val off enough to get him snatched like this. Normally he texted him with a warning if someone from the studio was coming to pick him up.

Then it clicked.

Text messages.

Angel remembered that he had been completely ghosting Val these past couple of weeks. He had about 20 missed called and six times that many unread messages. He felt himself begin to shake, though he tried to make it go unnoticed. 

Sooner than he had hoped, they were in front of Valentino's porn studio. Angel bit back a whimper of pain as he felt himself being violently yanked out of the limo.

"Ey, be careful. Don't bruise up the merchandise," Angel hissed at his kidnappers. They just scoffed and rolled their eyes, leading him through the doors. Be knew better than to struggle and try and escape.

He'd probably be successful in escaping, but it would only piss Valentino off more and quite frankly, he didn't want to deal with worse than what was coming for him. Whatever it was. He only knew it couldn't be anything good.

Soon, Angel found himself in front of Val's office. One of the henchman knocked on the door. When a "come in" was heard, they opened the door and shoved the spider inside. The doors closed behind him, leaving Valentino and Angel, who was avoiding his boss's glare, alone.

"Hello, Angie Baby~" He heard Val purr. Angel had to stop himself from cringing.

"H-Hey, Bo-Boss," Angel swallowed hard, looking up and giving a weak, pleading smile.

Val stood up, and when Angel blinked the pimp was towering over him. 

"Do you have any idea how worried I was about you when gou didn't answer my calls or texts?" Val asked through gritted teeth, speaking in a fake sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, daddy. I just-"

"Just what!?" Val asked, his voice raising suddenly. He gripped Angel's chin, forcing the small spider to look up at him. His smile was wide and twisted, his eyes glaring and beyond angry.

Angel gulped again, though the lump in his throat only grew. "I-I-I just... I l-lost my... my pho-phone," he lied. In all honesty he ignored Val because he was too occupied with Alastor to deal with his pimp. Not the best choice now that he reflected on it.

"BULLSHIT!" Val growled, letting go of Angel's face only to bring the same hand up. He swung the hand down, backhanding Angel. A loud smack erupted through the room followed by a soft gasp and a thump. "How the FUCK do you think I found you in the FIRST PLACE, YOU SLUT!? YOUR PHONE HAS A TRACKER!" 

"I-I'm so-sor... sorry," Angel mumbled.

"No you're not, you pathetic pest!" Val screeched. Within a few steps he was in front of Angel again. He leaned down and gripped the spider's hair, dragging him up to a standing position with it.

Angel struggled in his grip, biting his lip to keep from sobbing. He knew better than to cry in front of Val. "Weakness is not tolerated in my business," was what he had said. Angel opened his mouth to speak before a finger pressed against his lips.

"Shh, Shh, Shhhh, Angie cakes. It's okay, Daddy isn't mad that you ignored him. Just disappointed," Val cooed, letting go of Angel's hair before pulling him close to his chest.

Angel buried his face inside of the fur of Val's coat. All four hands clung to his pimp in random spots, begging for comfort.

"I'm so, so sorry, Daddy. I'll never ignore you again. Please forgive-" 

"It's okay, baby," Val soothed, interrupting Angel. The arachnid knew he shouldn't be snuggling up to his abuser, but it was his only sense of comfort in that moment. He just wanted Al to be here. He'd make Val go away. He'd make him feel happy.

He was going to snuggle into Val more, but was gently pushed back so that they could make eye contact. Val was smiling at him softly. With care. Angel knew it was fake. But it looked real.

"It's okay... I told you that I'm only disappointed."

"A-And I'm sorry. I-" Angel broke eye contact, looking anywhere by Val's face.

"No, no, I'm not disappointed about you ignoring me," Val reassured, his smile growing a bit.

Angel looked at him again, tilting his head in confusion. "T-Then what are you disappointed about, Daddy?"

Val let out a quiet laugh and smiled sadly. "I'm disappointed... Because you don't love me anymore."

"W-What? Of course I do!" No I don't, Angel added in his mind. He knew that Val could never know. Too many bad things would happen.

"No... You don't," Val's voice got angry again and Angel stiffened. That didn't stop him from being shoved off of his pimp, though. "You wanna know why, Angie?" 

"W-Why, Daddy?"

"Because," His voice started out soft and gentle, before it raised into an angry yell," you're in love with that FUCKING RADIO DEMON!!"

Angel felt his heart stop. He felt his veins go cold and his legs tremble. "How... How did you?"

"You aren't very subtle about secrets. Whenever you're seen in public with him you're all over him. Flirtling, rubbing, shooting him loving gazes. It's disgusting! You really are a good for nothing slut!" Val hissed, venom lacing his words. 

Angel felt weak. He felt more weak than he's ever felt. His legs gave out from under him, causing him to sit on the ground, helpless.

"And by the way he looked at you and how he allows you, a fucking pornstar, to touch him, I have reason to believe you two are in a relationship!" Val sounded as if he was going to gag when he finished speaking. He actually looked sick from the mere thought of Angel and Alastor being in a relationship.

"He makes me happy..." Angel trailed off.

"NO! I MAKE YOU HAPPY, DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT!?" Val snapped suddenly. He brought a foot back and kicked Angel in the stomach. Now the spider was on the ground completely, curled up in a fetal position.

"Yes... Daddy..."

"Oh, baby. Sweetie," Val purred. He leaned down and picked Angel up, rearranging the smaller demon so that he fould wrap his legs around Val's waist. "Alastor doesn't care about you. You know that, right?"

"Wh-What? Yeah, he does... He... He said he does," Angel couldn't hold back the choked sob that followed his words.

Val shook his head, gently running his fingers through Angels hair. "Angie, he's an overlord. A murderous one. He doesn't care about people, he's only using you to get close to me."

"No, he'd... He'd never do that," Angel choked. He soundes broken. He knew that Alastor would never do that, but Val got under his skin. Crawled into his mind. Manipulated him when he was vulnerable. He hated it. He hated Val.

"I know you don't believe it, but it's the truth... He hates me, and he saw you as an opportunity to get to me. He uses people to get what he wants. He's cruel," Val whispered.

Angel fell silent, letting tears fall freely as he clung to his pimp for a few moments. He then sniffled and unwrapped his legs, dropping himself to the floor and gently pulling away from the hug.

"Wh-What do I do to save you?" Angel asked. 

"Oh, my darling Angel, you don't need to do anything," Val frowned in pity. He pat Angel's head before the frown turned into a sick, twisted smile. "But if you insist on doing something~"

The spider held back a cringe at the nickname. That was Alastor's favorite pet name for him, and hearing Val say it was like hearing nails on a chalkboard. However, he put on a small smile and wiped away his tears.

"I don't want you t' get hurt, daddy," Angel lied. What he wouldn't give for Alastor to show up and rip Val into pieces.

"I know, Angie. I know," Val cooed, leading Angel to a closet he kept in his office. He opened the doors to reveal an Angel's Spear.

Angel nearly cowered in fear. An Angel's Spear was the only thing that could kill a demon, everyone knew that. So why did Val have one?

"A little gift Voxxy got me for Christmas~" Val hummed in a sing-song tune, taking the spear out and handing it to Angel.. He was head over heels for the TV static-brained demon. It made Angel want to gag.

"S-So... What do I do with it?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Why, you pierce through that deer's heart, of course!" Val exclaimed in glee.

Angel looked up at him, smiling. To Val it was a "happy to assist you" smile, but to him it was a "you have no idea what you've done" smile. The spider inspected the spear carefully.

"Thanks for the gift, daddy. I'll put it to good use," He smiled.

"Good boy~" Val purred, giving a closed-eyed smile back.

Angel saw his closed eyes as an opportunity. He took the spear and jabbed it forward as quick and as hard as he could. However, instead of hearing the gasp of shock or pain he expected, he just heard a dark laugh.

"I knew this would happen. You're lucky this isn't a real spear," Val laughed out, glaring at his spider, who looked up in a mix of confusion and fear.

"W-What?"

"You really think I would be dumb enough to hand a weapon this powerful to such a fool in love?" Val snorted. "That's adorable!"

Val yanked the fake spear from Angel's hands and threw it across the room. "Y'know, I had hoped that you would realize the truth. That he really is only using you to get to me. But oh well, what will you do." There was a sigh of disappointment from the pimp. "I guess I should thank you. For showing me who your heart really lies with, y'know."

He walked over to one of the office walls and pressed on a brick. It went in and there were a few clicking sounds before a secret compartment came out of the same wall. There lied a spear, similar to the one Angel was just holding, except it looked much more... Holier, was the word he'd use. The pornstar gulped in fear and backed up.

"It really is disappointing that I'll have to kill you. I actually really liked you. You were a fantastic cash cow," Val said sadly. "It's a shame you had to go and violate the contract." 

Angel looked at him with a hint of confusion. "Wha-What d-do you m-mean?" He watched as Val took the spear and studied the sharp tip.

"God, you really are stupid... Our contract, dumbass. You BROKE the FIRST RULE! And since you're too stupid to even remember who you belong to, I'll go ahead and remind you of it," Val paused to walk up to Angel again, taking the spear and placing the holy metal against his chin in order to make him look up,"You, my sweet Angel, BELONG TO ME. You don't belong to anyone else. You aren't allowes relationships outside of friends, you slut."

Val was angrier than before, Angel could tell. He cried silent tears again and prayed a hopeless prayer. He prayed for a miracle. He prayed that Alastor would come save him. He knew it wouldn't happen. He wasn't important. He knew no one would notice his absense.

Angel was so scared he couldn't say anything. He opened his mouth to speak, but only a sob came out. And even that sob was cut short by an echoing "slash" sound. He gasped, but he couldn't make the sound for blood had already begun to gurgle at the back of his throat.

He reach all four of his shaky hands up, grabbing at and putting preasure on his throat. Blood pooled out of crack in his fingers, staining his gloves, clothes, and fur. Tears fell heavier now as his vision began to dot black. The last this Angel heard before everything went black was the office doors being swung open and his name being called.

"Alastor..." Angel mumbled weakly before going limp.  
————————————

After Angel was snatched, Cherri had abandoned the shopping bag and booked it for the hotel. When she reached it, she barged in, calling for Alastor. She was so panicked that it made the radio demon's mind fill with anxious thoughts and hundreds of dreaddul other things.

When she told him that Angel Dust had been taken by Valentino he had cursed under his breath. His blood boiled when he heard it. He wasted no time in getting to the porn studio, and wasted even less getting to the office. 

But even then Alastor was too late, for when he burst through the doors he was met with a collapsed and bleeding Angel Dust and a sinister looking Valentino holding a bloodied spear.

He looked down in horror as he watched his lover go limp. He didn't even acknowledge the other overlord in the room as he ran over and fell to his knees beside Angel.

He scooped his body into his arms and held him closed, screaming his name. He begged him to wake up, to say that he loved him, to breathe. His begs were only answered by the sharp laugh of Valentino, who walked out of the room.

Valentino was satisfied. Yes, killing Alastor would have been great, but killing the thing he loved most was even better. And so, officially, the infamous radio demon had been defeated once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update!!! Holidays are stressful. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this angsty yet extra long chapter. 
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!


	9. Tail Pets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel finds out Alastor has a tail. 
> 
> Basically, Alastor gets really flustered and there's a sexual undertone if you squint extremely hard.

Angel was minding his own business, sucking on a popsicle and talking to Husk about who knows what at the bar. He was listening to the cat rant about how frustrating it was that he couldn't get a decent drink here because Vaggie wouldn’t let him purchase anything expensive due to "funding". He was nodding along to whatever Husk said, acting as if he was paying full attention. 

However, what little attention he had been paying to the gambler soon disappeared as his eyes shot towards a certain deer demon. Angel watched him bend down to pick something up, which caused his brain to think of so many wonderful, dirty things he could do to that sweet- Wait, what?

Angel leaned forward in his seat a bit, squinting to make sure he was seeing things right. The tail of Alastor's coat had slid off of his back so that it was hanging off of his side, revealing something that made Angel want to scream. 

It was a deer tail! He was sure of it. Whatever doubt he had was gone the instant it twitched subtly once exposed to air. He saw Alastor quickly stand up, fixing his coat and continue walking as if nothing happened, but Angel knew. Angel had already seen it and he wondered how he never noticed it before given all the times they’ve slept in the same bed. The spider smirked, mischief clouding his eyes. Husk seemed to notice.

"Angel, whatever you're thinking about doin', don't," The cat advised, following the other's line of sight. He was about to say something else but Angel shot a hand up to stop him. Husk rolled his eyes in annoyance and muttered under his breath," He's gonna get himself killed."

Angel didn't hear him. And even if he had the statement wouldn't have stopped him from standing up and stalking towards the deer like a predator hunting its prey. All four of his hands made a small grabby motion as he snickered under his breath. He was about to shoot his hands forward to attempt and grab Alastor's tail once he got close enough, but was stopped short.

"I wouldn't advise doing whatever you plan on doing, Angel dear," Alastor spoke, halting and turning around on his heel. Angel jumped and straightened up, looking down at the deer. Even though he was slightly taller than him, he still felt small with that creepy smile he was being given.

Angel awkwardly laughed and avoided his gaze. “A-Al! I uh… I have no idea what you’re talking about! I wasn’t planning anything pshht- Naahh,” He gulped as he could feel Alastor’s smile grow.

“Angel, don’t play dumb with me,” Alastor said, his voice a bit more staticky than usual. Probably to intimidate the spider. It was sort of working. “I know exactly what you were doing and I would like to, once again, remind you of the five-foot rule. Now if you’ll excuse me, I have places to be.” 

Angel huffed as he saw the other turn his around again. “But I reeeaaaally want to touch it,” he begged as soon as Alastor had begun to walk away. He could almost hear Alastor’s eyebrows furrow and his smile curl up dangerously. 

“Please?” He asked after a moment of silence. “I-If you let me I’ll never ask about it again! I promise!”

Alastor sighed deeply and turned around. He didn’t look at Angel as he walked past him, grabbing one of his arms and dragging him away. Alastor dragged him all the way to his hotel room and only let go of the spider once they were inside and the door was both closed and locked. 

“Why’d you take me here?” Angel tilted his head in confusion. They usually only went somewhere private when one or both of them wanted to show affection to each other, so going somewhere private for something simple like touching Alastor’s tail was a bit odd. Unless… “Oh… Ooh. You don’t want people to know you have a tail do you?”

“No, I don’t. Is that an issue?” Alastor asked, his eyebrow twitching. 

“No, I’m just curious as to why. It’s just a tail,” He hummed.

“You don’t like your feet, I don’t like my tail.”

“But your tail is so cute~!” Angel purred.

Alastor rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Exactly my point! I can’t have people thinking I’m cute. The thought is… revolting.”

Angel scoffed then laughed softly. “Geez, Al. I don’t think a simple, yet adorable, tail would ruin your intimidating reputation.”

“I disagree.”

“Ah, whatever. I personally find the fear you put among others hot~” Angel purred seductively. He draped himself over Alastor’s shoulders and he could feel him shudder. The deer cleared his throat and stepped away, letting Angel stumble and almost fall on the ground.

“Angel, dear, please refrain from using such a tone with me,” Alastor coughed, trying to force down the blush creeping onto his face.

“Ah, sorry, babe. Couldn’t help myself,” Angel snickered, holding back yet another sexual comment. “Now, lemme see that tail~”

Alastor rolled his eyes once again, setting his staff on a nearby wall before reaching up and undoing the buttons of his coat. He slid it off his shoulders and threw it on his bed. “Alright, get it over with.”

Angel’s eyes lit up and he had to restrain himself from leaping forward and taking the exposed red and black deer tail in his hands. Instead, he carefully approached Alastor and made sure he knew every single motion that was being made. They may be closer than what would normally be considered friends (yet not quite dating) but that didn’t mean Alastor still wasn’t any more alert or jumpy than with anyone else. They’ve come a long way in that field of trust, however. This is why Alastor didn’t rip Angel’s arm off when his tail was touched, even though he was expecting it.

Angel could tell that the other had tensed up, though. But when he saw that Alastor had made no move to make him stop, he continued. He took his gloves off, slowly and carefully stroking the fur. He nearly squealed at the gently twitches it made in response to being touched. It was soft, too. Angel wanted to feel it all the time.

His actions were stopped, however, when he heard Alastor take a shaky breath. Angel looked up at his back, tilting his head. 

“What’s wrong, Al? Did I do something?” He swallowed a stutter, afraid that he had made Alastor too uncomfortable.

“No, dear. You’re fine. But I think you should stop,” he said, turning around and watching Angel stand. His smile was a bit crooked and awkward and it was obviously forced.

“I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I-” 

Alastor hushed him by placing a finger to his lips. “I told you that you are fine. I’m just not used to getting my tail handled like that.”

Angel was about to frown until he noticed the deep red blush on Alastor’s face. Then it seemed to click with him. He started to notice other things like the hint of sweat on his forehead, the weak-at-the-knees posture, and the purr-like static that filled the room. He would even go so far as to say that Alastor was getting a bit sleepy from this. A smirk made its way onto his lips.

“You liked it. Didn’t you?” he asked with an amused tone.

“I have no idea what you are talking about, Angel!” Alastor exclaimed with a laugh, avoiding eye contact.

“Oh, you know exactly what I’m talking about,” Angel smirked.

“I-” Alastor’s breath hitched as Angel gripped his tail gently and started petting it again. “A-Angel-”

Angel chuckled deeply. “Well, you aren’t stopping me, are you?”

“Well, I…” Alastor trailed off, his cheeks a deep red as he clung to the cloth of Angel’s clothes.

Angel knew that this wasn’t causing the deer pleasure, per se, but he could tell it put him in some sort of relaxed state. It reminded him of the time he got to massage Alastor’s ears, now that he came to think of it. He also began to think of how he is most likely the first person to ever be this close to the radio demon. It made him swell with a sense of pride and his stomach filled with butterflies.

He lifted a hand and began to gently scratch behind Alastor’s ears, which were laying flat against his head. Angel looked down and saw that Alastor’s eyes had closed, and he was almost completely relaxed. 

The spider giggled, leading them both to the bed. This meant that he had to stop petting his deer… lover? Whatever they were, much to Alastor’s disappointment. He had even made a short whimpering sound.

“Oh, come here, you soft deer,” Angel said, receiving a glare for the nickname. He paid no mind to it when Alastor curled up to him, though. He continued to scratch behind his ears and enjoy the deer being relaxed for once. He heard a sigh of content, feeling Alastor bury his face into his chest fluff.

He couldn’t help but smile. He continued to comb his fingers through Alastor’s hair, occasionally petting and scratching behind his ears. After a few long moments of near silence, Alastor’s almost constant static calmed to a quiet hum. Angel knew that meant that the deer had fallen asleep. He stiffened a laugh, finding it both adorable and heartwarming that he had managed to get arguably one of hell’s most powerful demons besides Lucifer himself to fall asleep on him, an almost insignificant demon if it weren’t for the porn industry; Which was something Alastor hated. And yet the deer still kissed him and called him beautiful. 

Angel sighed. He didn’t know what they had, but whatever it was, he didn’t want to ever let it go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo, it's been a hot minute since I've written. Hopefully, I'm out of my writer's block, though and I can get back to writing! :3  
Hope you enjoyed~


	10. Movie Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor and Angel have a movie night. Alastor decides this is ghe perfect time to confess his thoughts.
> 
> **This is some spicy smut btw**

Alastor looked to the side, staring at his spider boyfriend who was cuddled up against him. He watched him for a moment or two before looking back at the television. Alastor didn't quite get what was going on in the program, or "action movie" as Angel called it, but he knew that the other was enjoying it. 

Either way, he didn't mind being somewhat ignorant to the newer technology in Hell. Besides, even if he did try to understand what was going on he wouldn't be able to concentrate. He was too distracted. Distracted by his thoughts. 

Alastor bit the inside of his cheek, hard enough to draw a bit of blood. Not that he cared. Sighing internally he closed his eyes and decided that this was the perfect time to ask the question he has had on his mind for the past week. They were alone, in his bedroom, with almost everyone out of the hotel with the exception of Husk (yet he knew not to disturb the radio demon) and a few patrons.

So, after taking a moment to clear his head and hide away and thoughts of backing out, because he knew that if he did he'd just regret not seizing the opportunity later, he cleared his throat.

Angel hummed in response, looking up at his lover. "Do you need somethin, Al?"

Alastor didn't respond. At least not verbally. He just bit his lip and moved his hand, previously resting on Angel's shoulder, down to his chest, messing with the fluff placed there.

"Al?" Angel asked, looking down at the dark grey, nearly black hand mess around with his fluff. His cheeks had turned visibly red.

"I... I've had thoughts. For the past few days now, actually. I think you aren't satisfied with our relationship," Alastor spoke.

"W-What? I'm... What do you mean? I'm satisfi-" Angel was cut off by a finger being pressed against his lips.

"No, darling. I see the way you look at me. I want to satisfy you," the deer demon explained, rearranging their position so that he was on top of Angel. 

Alastor heard the other's breath hitch as he continued to mess with his chest fluff, gently tugging on it from time to time. He knew this felt good to him as he's had his fair share of times he's accidentally made Angel moan. The noises were somewhat embarrassing at the time they happened, but when Alastor thought back on it now the memories made him tingle with an unfamiliar feeling.

"A-Al, you don't have to do anything more than ya already have. You treat me well enough," Angel stuttered. 

"No, not well enough. You want something from me and I feel comfortable enough to provide it to you. So stop trying to act as if you're one hundred percent satisfied when you're very clearly not," Alastor argued, moving around a bit until he was straddling Angel's hips. He brought two hands up and unbuttoned his shirt before sliding it off all four arms.

After this was done, Alastor busied his hands with roaming the spider's body as their lips met. Angel pressed into the hands, shamelessly making pleasured noises as his sensitive spots were discovered and touched over and over. The arachnid wasn't quite sure what was happening but that didn't mean he questioned it or hoped it would end. No, he wanted it to continue. He wanted to see just how far the infamous radio demon would go.

Angel knew Alastor's views on sex and his distaste for it. He also knew that he was asexual and could never be attracted to him. So he knew that this was all just Alastor trying to make him feel good and happy. And that made his heart swell with love. It proved that Alastor cared enough to think about him and his wants. He pulled away from the kiss and looked into Alastor's eyes. In them he saw a faint hint of confusion.

Angel laughed quietly. "You don't know what you're doing, do you?"

"I-" Alastor furrowed his eyebrows, about to defend himself until he simply sighed and shook his head. "No, I do not." He looked away and blushed in faint embarrassment. 

"Wait, you're not a vir-"

"No! No, I'm not it's just uh... been quite a long time since my last..." Alastor cleared his throat, trailing off. He suddenly felt a bit small and somewhat vulnerable if he thought about it for too long. 

Angel laughed again, shaking his head as he flipped their position. Alastor did not seem too tense or shocked at the sudden change, which made him take a breath of relief. He didn't want to move too fast, even if this wasn't the other's first time. That knowledge alone lifted a weight off his shoulders, even if he couldn't help but feel a twinge of jealousy. 

He shook those stray thoughts from his mind, knowing he should be paying more attention to the- oh, he thought. That was a new expression.

Alastor's eyes were closed and his teeth were buried into his bottom lip. It was one of pleasure, Angel was sure of it. He's seen this expression plenty of times before but this... This was different. Seeing the all powerful radio demon like this it was... Beyond attractive. That faint crinkle of the nose, the slight turn of the head that exposed what little skin of the neck that Alastor didn't have covered by his clothes. It did things to him.

"Angel, please. Move... Move your hips," Alastor whispered. And only then did Angel realize that he had moved them in such a position that there was friction between them in their lower regions. That just turned him on even more. He was pleasuring Alastor. Finally. After months of fantasizing this moment. Dear Lucifer, it was better in person.

"An.. Angel," Alastor repeated his name, quieter this time and almost... pleading. It made his hips thrust forward before he could think. There was a whimper so faint it took a moment for Angel to process it.

"Was that you?" He asked, just to make sure. Alastor didn't respond. Instead, he blushed a deep red. It was obvious he was already hard. It had been decades since he's felt any kind of contact down there. Of course he was sensitive. That didn't mean it was any less embarrassing. 

This was not what he intended this night to become. He had thought that it would be casual sex between him and Angel. Something to satisfy the spider. Now he just found himself turned on and feeling more small and submissive than he cared to admit.

"Damn it, Angel, just-" He was cut off by lips being pressed against his. Another kiss, though this time it felt different. It was more passionate and caring. Their heads turned so that they were both more comfortable and soon enough the kiss involved quite a bit of tongue. Alastor couldn't help but make tiny noises of pleasure as Angel continued to move his hips, grinding into him.

Before he knew it, Alastor could feel his coat being unbuttoned and taken off. He arched his back to make the process simpler, keeping it arched at Angel worked on getting his shirt off as well. Soon enough they were both shirtless as the heat in the room grew.

Angel pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva the only thing continuing to connect them until it broke no more than a second later. His top pair of hands roamed Alastor's torso, his fingers occasionally brushing over his nipples while his bottom pair of hands began to undo the buttons of Alastor's pants. He looked at his lover for permission.

Alastor met his gaze and nodded. Angel didn't waste a single second before undoing the buttons and undressing him fully. He backed off of the deer to admire him. After all, he highly doubted that he'd see this sight again soon. 

"You're more beautiful than I imagined," Angel swooned. He swallowed hard, having felt his throat run dry. His eyes studied the scarred body, no doubt from decades of fights between him and other overlords, until he had reached the one area he's longed to see since the day they first met. His mouth opened, a bit of drool managing to escape and run down his chin. 

He plunged forward, wanting to swallow his lover's cock whole and suck it dry. However, he stopped himself and looked upwards. Their eyes met once more as they spoke silently. Alastor nodded again, granting him permission to do as he pleased. And that's exactly what Angel planned to do.

A smirk found its way onto the spider's lips before he planted a kiss on the very tip. He held his lips there, letting his tongue slip through and gently lap at the slit, licking up the precum that had already managed to escape Alastor's body. 

He felt the deer demon's body shutter as he licked at the shaft as if it were a popsicle. Sensitive, he thought. Angel wanted to see if he could get any noises out of his lover, so, without warning, he swallowed half of Alastor's length. Angel didn't want to go all in. Yet, anyway. He wanted to savor this moment because he knew it was unlikely he'd get to do this again any time soon.

Alastor let out a moan, which was cut short as he slapped a hand over his mouth. Angel laughed silently, continuing to please his lover with his mouth. He massaged Alastor's balls while his tongue made sure to cover each and every inch it could reach. He slowly covered more area as the seconds went by and he was eventually deepthroating him.

Alastor was fisting at Angel's hair as he worked, not knowing what to do with his hands and not knowing how to deal with all of these new feelings. This felt good. Blissful, even. He didn't want it to stop which is why he nearly let out a whimper when he felt cold air hit his skin.

"Why... Why'd you stop?" Alastor asked in a quiet voice. It even took him a moment to realize that he was panting. 

The only answer he received was a rough kiss on the lips. Alastor kissed back as he felt Angel move on top of him. Suddenly, he felt something on the tip of his dick. He pulled away from the kiss and looked down to see what was happening.

"I want it in me, Al~" came the deep and lust-filled voice of Angel Dust. Alastor swallowed hard, his cheeks turning redder than his hair. He drew in a breath before carefully pushing into Angel. It wasn't hard as they were already lined up, but he couldn't help but gasp from how... odd it felt.

It felt strange yet good at the same time. He loved the way that Angel's walls almost instantly squeezed his length. He would've moaned if Angel hadn't kissed him again. He let the spider demon take the lead. After all, both of them knew that he was way more experienced with this.

Alastor, personally, didn't mind being the lesser demon at the moment. He found he rather enjoyed it and saved him the stress of accidentally messing up. He felt amazing, too. Lucifer, the things Angel was doing with his hips right now it made him wanna scream. He couldn't, however, as Angel had shoved his tongue down his throat.

He attempted to make the kiss even deeper, tilting his head and tangling Angel's tongue with his own. Alastor then pulled away after a moment or two, planting gentle kisses from the corner of his lips all the way down to his neck. He nipped and sucked at Angel's skin, biting hard enough to draw blood in some areas. This just seemed to make the arachnid even more aroused.

"Ah, so you like that, do you, darling~?" Alastor growled in a low tone. Now, he may not be good at the physical stuff, but he considered himself pretty skilled with verbal stuff. It's how he scored so many victims in life. 

Angel moaned in pleasure once the deer demon had bit down on a certain spot. This caused him to hum in satisfaction. He mumbled a small "found it" under his breath as he began to nip and suck at the spot until the skin under Angel's fur had bruised. His tongue cleaned up the blood that had seeped through the bite wound as the spider rode him, clinging onto him. Each hand clawed at his back and left scratch marks.

"A-Angel, I think... I think I'm gonna-"

Alastor was cut off by a short but sweet kiss. "Me, too, love. M-Me too," Angel whispered. They kissed again and came together, spending the moments afterwards riding out their highs. They had pulled away from their kiss and both of them were left a panting, sweaty mess. Their foreheads rested together as they caught their breaths before Angel sat up a bit and Alastor slid out of him. 

The radio demon swallowed before standing up and heading to his hotel room's bathroom. He came back a minute later with a wet cloth, gently cleaning the both of them up. He threw the cloth away, not wanting to properly clean it, and crawled back into the bed. He pulled Angel close with one hand while covering the both of them with the covers with the other.

Angel nuzzled into him. "Mmm, that was amazing. Maybe we can it again sometime~" he offered with a suggestive tone.

Alastor shook his head gently. "Don't expect it too soon, darling. You know how I feel about it. But... I will admit," he cleared his throat before continuing, suddenly feeling a bit flustered," it was pretty good."

He heard Angel laugh quietly. "I love you, Alastor," he whispered before yawning and closing his eyes.

"...I love you, too, Angel Dust." Alastor closed his eyes as well, the credits of the long forgotten movie playing quietly in the background.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol I disappeared into the void for a while. Sorry about that I don't have a better excuse other than writers block- But here's some smut to make up for it! Hope you enjoy! <3


End file.
